The present disclosure relates generally to the field of toilets. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a toilet inlet configuration for reducing a volume of water required for flushing the toilet.
Generally, toilets which utilize larger volumes of water during a flush cycle have better flush performance (e.g., clog resistance, waste removal, bowl rinsing, etc.) than toilets which utilize smaller volumes of water. However, a combination of government regulations and scarcity of fresh water has caused toilets to utilize less water during a flush cycle. For example, the U.S. federal government set forth a maximum water consumption of 1.6 gallons per flush (gpf), with some states setting a maximum of 1.28 gpf. While some toilets may further reduce water consumption to approximately 1.0 gpf or less, these reductions in water consumption generally result in worse flush performance. It may be advantageous to improve the flow characteristics of a toilet inlet configuration to improve flush performance with reduced water consumption.